falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Resting
Resting is used to heal in a safe place without the need to use stimpaks, buffout, healing consumables or healing perks/implants. One is unable to rest if there are enemies nearby, when the area is exposed to radiation, or if the bed is owned by someone else. ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 In Fallout and Fallout 2, the player character can rest to recover their health in almost any place, as long as they're not in combat, using the Pip-Boy 2000 alarm clock function. A handful of places, such as the toxic caves or Vault City Downtown, prohibit resting. ''Fallout 3'' Sleeping in a bed for any length of time will restore full health and heal all limbs, but will not get rid of radiation buildup. One cannot sleep in an owned bed (if the owner dies the bed won't revert to an un-owned state). Many places in the open wasteland have un-owned beds for player characters to use freely, however, most major settlements require the Wanderer to rent a bed, which will give them the Well Rested bonus. Alternatively, it is possible to wait in a certain location for however long is desired. Unlike sleeping, there is no benefit to this other than advancing the clock. It will not restore any health (unless one has the Solar Powered perk and are standing in the sun) and all the drawbacks still apply. It mainly serves the purpose of moving forward in time to a point where certain events will trigger, such as the open hours of a shop. Well Rested Sleeping in a bed one owns or rents (such as in the Megaton house, Tenpenny Tower suite, Kenny's cave, or a rented room) for an hour or more, the player character will become "Well Rested" and gain a 10% bonus to experience gained for 12 hours. The add-on Broken Steel adds the perk Deep Sleep, which gives a bonus from sleeping in any bed (provided the rest of the conditions are met.) Bed locations * The article Fallout 3 player housing provides numerous locations with "free beds". Hotels Sleeping in these will provide you with the "Well Rested" bonus. * Megaton, Moriarty's Saloon, Nova, 120 caps. * Rivet City, Weatherly Hotel, 120 caps. * Underworld, Carol's Place, 120 caps. ''Add-ons'' The ''Point Lookout'' add-on provides an additional Well Rested bed in Kenny's cave, provided you pass a speech check, have the Child at Heart perk, or retrieve Kenny's special teddy bear. ''Fallout New Vegas'' Beds act the same as in Fallout 3, but with some minor differences. In addition to owned beds conferring a Well Rested bonus, having sex with someone or sleeping in specific 'Queen' or 'Queen-sized' beds in certain locations will also confer the bonus. In Hardcore mode, the healing benefits of a bed only apply to owned beds; other beds in the Wasteland will reduce sleep but not restore any health. Alternatively, with a high Survival skill, the perks Home on the Range and Roughin' It allow the Courier to sleep via interaction with a campfire or in an unowned bed respectively. Also, the Roughin' it! bedroll kit is essentially a portable bed. Free bed locations Camp Forlorn Hope * In the medical tent; any unused bed can be used. Goodsprings * The bed in the gas station is available, if Ringo isn't already sleeping there. * The bed in Victor's shack (the cowboy robot) is also available. * Easy Pete's house has two beds free to use. * There is a mattress inside the trailer behind the general store. Goodsprings source * The mattress inside the trailer, if Barton Thorn isn't already sleeping there. Primm * Many mattresses and beds inside the Bison Steve Hotel. Nevada Highway Patrol Station * The bed is in the jail cells. Mojave Outpost * Unoccupied bunk beds in the Barracks are available. Freeside * King's School of Impersonation has spare beds. The upstairs queen-sized beds next to The King's room provides Well Rested bonus. Novac * Manny Vargas has an extra bed in his room. Misc * The cots in the Nevada Highway Patrol station (between Primm and Mojave Outpost) are available. Sloan * In the Mining office. Jacobstown Bungalow * The 'Queen Bed' in the back middle bungalow will provide the Well Rested bonus. Ownable beds * The Dino Dee-lite motel room in Novac can be owned by the player. It will be given to you permanently for free after completing One for My Baby properly, or can be purchased from Jeannie May Crawford for 100 caps. Also, if "Come Fly With Me" is completed your reputation will increase in Novac and Jennie May will offer the room for free when the 'I'd like to rent a room' dialog is selected. * The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, Atomic Wrangler casino and the Lucky 38 casinos all have beds that can be owned, either given as quest rewards or won through gambling. The Vault 21 hotel has a rentable room that can be made free through repeated donations of Vault suits to the owner. * Beds in various Safehouses, after gaining access to them. ''Fallout 4'' Sleeping in a bed for any length of time will restore full health and heal any damaged limbs. The Sole Survivor can sleep up to 24 hours in a bed, up to 5 hours on a mattress, and up to 3 hours in a sleeping bag or tent. In Survival mode, sleeping at least one hour will save the game. To recover more health and eventually heal crippled limbs it is required to sleep for a longer amount of time. For a more detailed explanation of sleep and tiredness, see Survival mode. Rental beds These beds can be rented from NPC's for 10 caps each night and will grant the player with the Well Rested perk bonus. * Yefim Bobrov at the Dugout Inn in Diamond City. * Clair Hutchins at the Hotel Rexford in Goodneighbor. * Tony Savoldi at Bunker Hill, although Tony rents a mattress and not a bed. * Mitch at The Last Plank. Free bed locations Beds Mattresses Sleeping bags Tents ''Fallout 76'' In Fallout 76, the player character heals themselves, and can get benefits from sleeping in bed long enough. This time, however, the player character can also get diseased if sleeping on mattresses on the floor. See also * Sleep Category:Fallout gameplay Category:Fallout 2 gameplay Category:Fallout 3 gameplay Category:Fallout: New Vegas gameplay Category:Fallout 4 gameplay Category:Fallout 76 gameplay